<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The 5 times will forgets hes a subar baby + the 1 time he remembers by ArtsyFartsyBro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054636">The 5 times will forgets hes a subar baby + the 1 time he remembers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro'>ArtsyFartsyBro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original characters - Fandom, Sugar daddy au - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mentions if sex, PDA, Sugar Daddy AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where will is a sugar baby to older and excessively wealthy Moishe and he routinely forgets that moishe could buy the entire apartment building he lives in if he wanted to ten times over except when he wants something relating to his passion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moishe x Will, Will x Moishe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The 5 times will forgets hes a subar baby + the 1 time he remembers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, ouch,” William winces at the price tag on the mattress before looking around for something less extravagant. </p><p>“I’m paying,” Moishe reminds. “I can afford to buy you a new mattress. Pick one that feels good.” He instructs, checking his emails on his phone. </p><p>William doesn't feel much comfort in that, still not used to being doted on like this. He tries out a bed.</p><p>***</p><p>Will hisses in a grimace as he turns away from the suit and walks away, Moishe following behind. </p><p>“Its not even that bad, i’m paying, remember?” Moishe reminds. “You need to look good for the party, and the suit i bought you last time is—“</p><p>“Its fine, and nice,” will cuts him off, resulting in a scowl from Moishe. </p><p>“Its fine for house parties to show off home renovations when i’m not sure i’m keeing you.” Moishe corrects “but not for a proper event when i intend to keep you.” Moishe places a possessive hand on William’s hip. “Which I do.” He reminds. William goes and tries on the suit.</p><p>***</p><p>“Gosh that an expensive salad,” william complains quiet enough that only Moishe can hear as he looks over the menu. </p><p>“Its a very good salad,” moishe comments without looking up from his own menu as if he even needed to. “If you want it, get it.” </p><p>“But its—“</p><p>“Im paying for dinner,” Moishe reminds, cutting off a line hed heard many times before. “And you will be making up for it” he adds, finally looking at William with a hungry gaze. “As always.”</p><p>“We are in public,” will scolds, fortunately distracted from the prices for a moment much to Moishes pleasure.</p><p>***</p><p>“Sorry I sort of just showed up, my phone broke at work today,” william said as he sat on a very impractical couch across the room from Moishe who sat comfortably in the chair in his office. </p><p>“Whens your next one coming in?” Moishe asks as he half focuses on his work. </p><p>“I havent ordered one yet. Its a little expensive, and express shipping is even more so.” William replies, content to just lay around here for a while before their dinner date.</p><p>“What are you even using your allowance on if not to buy something you need?” Moishe scoffs, opening a new tab on his browser.</p><p>“Well, phones aren't really a necessity,” william shrugs. </p><p>“They are seeing as I would like to be able to pick you up when needed,” he disagrees. “Which phone do you want? I’ll buy it for you, it just has to have a good camera so you can send me more of those gym pictures.” </p><p>“Oh, uh, okay.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Why are shoes so expensive?” William sighs as he rests against the pillows beside Moishe, scrolling through the listings on his phone before he’ll need to retire to the guest room. </p><p>“You dont have to complain about the price to get me to buy you something,” moishe replies. “You can just ask for it. Nicely of course” he adds with a touch to williams leg.</p><p>“Dont even play like you can go again,” william rolls his eyes, pulling his leg away. “Besides, thats not what I’m doing. I just really dont get why a single pair of shoes should cost $200.” He complains and then shows moishe the shoes. “How do you even tie these?” He shakes his head. “Oh these though? These are nice.” He then shows moishe a different pair.</p><p>“Put them in your cart and get my card.” </p><p>***</p><p>“Moishe,” will says, slipping his hand into Moishes back pocket. “This canvas woukd be really nice with a painting on it over your bed,” he says with a little flirtatious lilt. “Will you buy it for me?” He requests.</p><p>“What about using your allowance?” Moishe asks. </p><p>“I thought you were a patron of the arts,” william accuses, pressing close. “And since im not going to charge for the piece, I think its fair.”</p><p>“No, I’ll buy the piece and the canvas.” Moishe sighs. </p><p>“Thank you~”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>